The field of the invention relates generally to electrical joints, and, more particularly, to a thermal cooling interface for electrical joints.
Electrical joints joining two or more conductive components are used in a variety of industries. For example, in electrical power distribution systems, elongated rectangular flat conductive busbar members may be arranged within electrical bus sections for transporting multi-phase high current electric power through industrial, commercial, and/or residential establishments. Successive elongated bus sections are electrically connected or interlocked together to provide electrical continuity between a power source and a power consuming load.
When bus sections are electrically interconnected in a conventional installation, a self-contained bus joint is typically employed. The bus joint is one example of an electrical joint. In at least some scenarios, the bus sections and the bus joint generate enough heat when transporting power that the amount of heat generated can damage or otherwise reduce the performance of the bus system. Accordingly, bus joints should satisfy UL/IEC specifications to prevent such damage. The connection point between the bus sections and the bus joint is generally the hottest portion of bus systems. Even with the use of thermally conductive materials throughout the bus sections and the bus joint, the generated heat may be sufficient to cause component damage. Further, similar thermal issues may be encountered in other types of electrical joints.